The Rose Chronicles: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
by EzzieRulez
Summary: You may already know the story of the Pevensie children, and how they got through the wardrobe and had wonderful adventures in the magical land of Narnia. But you don't know the true story. THIS is the true story. The story that follows the adventures of one girl. Rose.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: So this is the first chapter! Enjoy, and see you at the bottom!**

_Chapter 1_

_The Beginning_

You may already know the story of the Pevensie children, and how they got through the wardrobe and had wonderful adventures in the magical land of Narnia. But you don't know the true story. The story you've heard has been cut of one character, and the whole story has been cut of _her_ adventures. But this is the true story. The story that is not cropped, and follows the adventures of one girl. Rose.

Rose Catherine Sally Lewis (yes, that is her whole name) had lived on Lark Street, London for all of her life. She went to boarding school, and her best friend's name was Susan Pevensie. What luck it was that they lived on the same street! During the holidays, when they ought to have been spending time with their families, they went to each other's houses and chatting about things girls their age talk about. This was, mainly, boys. Susan was never stuck on one boy. One week, it was Martin, the next, it was Patrick! But for Rose, as she was the older and more mature of the two, she had eyes for one boy, and one boy only. Peter Pevensie. Susan's brother.

As they spent so much time at each other's houses, they, quite reasonably, got to know each other's family well. Rose was an only child, but she soon felt that Susan's siblings were her own. For on the first holiday from boarding school, and she came home for two weeks, she soon got commonly acquainted with Peter, Edmund and Lucy. Lucy of course was quite young, but was a dear and the perfect playmate for the two friends, and a willing victim for the hair experiments Rose dreamed up. Rose steered clear of Edmund, as she heard from Susan that he was a spiteful creature. But Peter, however, was another story. She was always prompted by Susan and Lucy to go and speak to him, but the most she ever got out was "H-h-hi! I-I'm Rose… um… S-Susan's friend?" Before she turned completely red and had to run away. But don't judge Rose on that conversation. She is usually headstrong and practical, but seeing Peter always turned her to jelly.

Now, it was fortunate that the families were so close, because when the air-raids were happening, and the evacuations were being planned, Susan requested of her parents and Rose's, that Rose would go to the same house as them, so that she would have company. "It would be awfully decent!" She pleaded. However, no pleading was needed, the consent was given, and all five children were carted out to the large home of Professor Kirke in the heart of the country. And that was when the adventures _really _began.

**A/N: So… how was it? Review! Please! I need to know what you think!**


	2. The Exploration

_Chapter Two_

_The Exploration_

When the girls were ready for bed, and the boys had been in the say goodnight, sat in their beds and talked. "I don't want to explore," complained Susan pitifully. "I just want to stay inside and browse the library, and sit and read a book by the fire, with Children's Hour playing on the Wireless."

"But that's soooo boring," whined Lucy. "And think! We might see rabbits, or foxes, or badgers!"

"I agree with Peter." said Rose. "We can sit in and read when it rains, but when the sun is shining, we need to make the most of it! We don't get endless country in London, the nearest bit of land is the park! And anyways, that isn't even half as big as what we have now."

"Yeah!" piped up Lucy.

"But still…" Susan was weakening.

The door opened with a bang that made all three girls jump in sync. "Girls!" barked Mrs Macready. "Get to sleep now!" She slammed the door. The girls burst into peals of laughter stifling it with whatever they could find, be it fist, pillow or handkerchief.

"Of course it _would _be raining," grumbled Edmund.

"Looks like we _will_ be reading in the library and listening to the wireless!" said Susan happily. Everyone looked at her with a look of disgust on their faces.

"No." said Peter. "I'm not going to let rain stop me from having fun. I'm going to explore the house! It's so large, it will take us _days_ to discover everything!"

"Great idea!" said Rose, the minute the words were from his lips. Let's start now!"

So everyone jumped up and rushed out of the room.

"Spare bedrooms… spare bedrooms… when are we going to find anything decent?" moaned Edmund.

"Shut up, Ed!" said Peter. "We'll find something soon. We've only looked in about five rooms!"

About ten minutes later, the children found a room that was empty except from a large bedroom with carvings all over the doors. "Oh, do look at those carvings!" exclaimed Rose.

"Not much else in here," said Peter.

"I'm going to look in the wardrobe!" said Lucy, while the others walked out.

"So which room did you like the best, Rose?" asked Peter.

"Um…"

"It's ok! I'm back! I'm alright!" interrupted Lucy, bursting through the door and running towards the others. She was faced by looks of confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean? I've been gone hours and hours!"

And so the argument went on and on, getting worse and worse for Lucy. In desperation she dragged them all to the wardrobe… to no success. When she left Edmund said: "She's so silly! Why would any…"

"Just shut up, Ed!" interrupted Peter. "It was just a joke gone wrong, that was all."

"I can't help feeling that something about that story was true, though!" said Rose. "She sounded so firm, as if she believed it herself!"

"But how could it be true?" asked Susan. "We looked there ourselves, and there was just the back of the wardrobe."

"That's the thing!" said Peter. "If it's not there then it's not true. And that's the end of it."

**A/N: So that was Chapter 2! Did you enjoy it? Did it stick too much to the original? Please Review, follow, favourite (both me and the story) and see you at the next chapter!**

**EzzieRulez xxx**


	3. Edmund's Folly

_Chapter 3_

_Edmund's Folly_

"Of course it _would_ be raining," grumbled Edmund.

"Come on, Ed," said Susan. "We've had days and days of glorious sunshine!"

A week had passed since Lucy went into the wardrobe, and this day was the first to rain again. "I think that we should play a game," suggested Rose. "How about hide-and-seek?" So hide-and-seek it was.

"One… Two… Three…"

"Quick Rose! Where should we go?" asked Peter.

"I d-don't kn-know," stammered Rose. "H-how about the room with the s-suit of armour? Y-you could p-put it on and S-Su would _never_ find you!"

"But what about you? There is nowhere else for you to hide in that room!"

"Um… I c-can find somewhere else…"

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouted Susan.

"Quick! To the green room!" Peter cried, grabbing Rose's arm and starting to run in that direction. But before they could get there, Lucy's voice shouted, "Peter! Susan! Rose! Come quick!"

"Oh! Quick Peter! She might be hurt!" cried Rose, holding onto Peter's arm and running in the opposite direction.

Instead of finding a hurt and sad Lucy, they found her red-faced and excited, standing next to a very grave Edmund.

"What is it! What's wrong?" panted Susan, the moment she ran into the room.

"Oh! It's so exciting!" exclaimed Lucy. "Edmund got into the wardrobe too, and I found him after I had been to see Mr Tumnus!"

"You had better not have ruined our game for this wardrobe thing again…" groaned Susan.

"Tell us Edmund," asked Peter. "What is this all about?"

And Edmund proceeded to say about how Lucy and himself were 'playing' that her story was true. During his speech, Lucy was growing redder and redder until she burst out, saying: "Edmund! I can't believe you said that! You're so hateful!" Then she tore up and rushed out of the room.

"Edmund! You horrid creature!" shouted Rose.

"Why would you encourage her just to make her worse?" shouted Peter.

"I-I just…"

"Oh, just get out!" screamed the other three in unison.

"Now, this is getting silly. She will just get worse and worse if we don't take matters into our own hands." said Peter.

Don't be too hard on her," said Rose. "She must be telling the truth. How could she make all that up in such a small space of time?"  
"I don't know," said Peter. "But I think we should speak to the Professor, and see what he says."

"I'll come too," said Susan.

Rose was waiting outside for them. " So?" she asked.

"He said almost exactly what you said," replied Peter.

"So he thinks that she's telling the truth?"

"In a nutshell, yes," said Susan.

And they all went down for dinner.

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 3 already! Please review with your thoughts, character improvements, plot lines, and anything else! F&F me and the story! See you at Chapter 4 where they finally enter Narnia!**

**EzzieRulez xxx**


	4. Into the Wardrobe

_Chapter 4_

_Into the Wardrobe_

"Do you think we could break it to pieces?" asked Edmund.

"Think, we might be wearing a suit of armour!" cried Peter.

"But wouldn't it be awfully heavy?" said Rose.

"Look sharp!" exclaimed Peter. "Here come the others!"

"Quick! Quick!" panted Susan and Lucy. "Macready's coming this way with a tour!"

"Run!" shouted Rose.

After that came a most wonderful chase! Every room they tried, the party seemed to follow! Finally, they went into the wardrobe room, and leapt into the wardrobe.

"It's awfully cold in here," said Susan.

"Yes, I'm sitting on something cold and… wet!" added Rose.

"Look sharp!" cried Peter. "Look around us! We're in a forest! It seems we've got into Lucy's world after all! Well Lucy, looks like you were right. I'm awfully sorry. And you too, Rose. You thought Lucy was right too. I'm sorry."

"That's alright." replied Lucy and Rose together.

"You really _did_ believe me?" asked Lucy in wonder.

"Of course," replied Rose.

"Oh, you are a dear!" cried Lucy,, flinging her arms around Rose's waist.

"Now," said Peter. "We need to think of what to do, now that we are here…" And the conversation proceeded to find out that Edmund really_ had_ been in Narnia before, spawning a great argument between Edmund and Peter. Finally, the children decided to go and visit Mr Tumnus, the fawn Lucy had told them about. But first Susan said: "We must take some coats from the wardrobe, as it is very cold here."

"Good idea," Peter replied, before getting a coat out for each of them. "Oh!" he said.

"What?" asked Susan.

"There are only four coats! There isn't one for Rose," he said. "Tell you what, Rose can have my coat."

"N-no, it's fine…"

"I insist!"

"Seriously! No. I'll go without."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

And that was the end of that.

**A/N: Wow. That was… short. But Wow! They're in Narnia! So please review, and F&F! And good news! I have a posting date! Every Tuesday! Starting from now! See you on Tuesday!**

**EzzieRulez xxx**


	5. Narnia

_Chapter 5_

_Narnia_

The five children trudged through the cold, shivering like jelly. "Are you sure you don't want this coat Rose?" asked Peter.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, if we all run around a bit…" but she stopped. What had happened? 'I'm… I'm… not stuttering to Peter any more!' she thought joyously. She carried on, with new strength in her voice. "If we all run around, we're sure to warm up!"

"Great idea!" replied Peter, and they all ran around, playing a game of tag.

* * *

What Rose didn't know was that the air of Narnia was strengthening her character, so that she was able to speak properly in front of Peter again! Soon, all the children would be changed by Narnia, and of course for the better.

* * *

"Psst!" said a voice from the bushes. All the children turned abruptly. "What was that?" asked Susan.

"I'm not sure," replied Peter. "But I think he wants us to follow him. Hang on, wait a bit! The light's caught him! It's a beaver!"

"Quick!" it said. "Come! We cannot be overheard…"

* * *

"They say Aslan is on the move.."

And at this point each child felt a sensation inside them. Peter felt a great courage. Susan felt like lovely music was playing. Edmund felt a great horror. Lucy felt like is was just the beginning of the holidays. Rose felt a courage go through her, like she could fight any battle, and she knows everything she needs to know and more.

* * *

"They say you are to meet Aslan," said Mr Beaver. "Tomorrow, if possible."

Peter, Susan and Lucy gaped in awe. But Rose was watching Edmund. As quietly as possible, he crept out of the door. Rose snuck out after him.

* * *

"Ed?" she said. Edmund spun round. Evidently he didn't know she was following him. "Where are you going?"

"Away." spat out Edmund. "Away from all you BEASTS. I'm going to the nicest person in this country, the only one that was ever kind to me."

"You don't mean the WITCH!" exclaimed Rose.

"No. I mean the Queen. She will make me a prince, and one day, I'LL be king."

"But what about the rest of us?"

"Oh, _you_?" laughed Edmund. "I'll tell her about all of you, and she will stick you in the prison, where you belong." And without another word, he ran away.

* * *

"Peter! Susan! Lucy!" cried Rose, bursting into the dam. "Edmund's gone! To the Witch!"

"I knew it." said Mr Beaver. "The moment I set eyes on him, I knew. TREACHEROUS."

"But there is only one thing for it!" cried Mrs Beaver. "We must go! Now! He'll tell her about you, and where you are no doubt, so we must pack and make for the Stone Table within the next ten minutes!"

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! Please Review and tell me what you think, and F&F for more every Tuesday! And success! I got a review!**

_**Kelsy:**_** I am so glad you liked it! And here is Chapter 5! Don't worry, because there is still so more to come!**

**See you next Tuesday, where everyone begins the journey to the Stone Table!**

**EzzieRulez xxx**


	6. The Journey

**A/N: This is quite a short chapter, as it is only snippets of the journey. I don't want to follow the story too much!**

_Chapter 6_

_The Journey_

"Quick!" said Mr Beaver. "Come down here! We can get a few hours sleep."

"G-good!" shivered Rose.

Everyone crawled into the hole. "You must be freezing, Rose!" exclaimed Peter.

"J-just a bit!"

"Here, snuggle up to me and I'll put my coat over both of us."

"Thank you…" said Rose. She couldn't believe her luck. Susan looked at her and wiggled her eyebrows. Rose gave her the evils.

* * *

"Peter!"

Peter woke up with a start. "Rose?" he asked sleepily. Rose didn't move. She was still asleep. Peter looked around. Everyone else looked asleep. Peter shook his head. He must have imagined it.

Just as he was dropping off again, Rose twitched. He sat up. "NO!" she mumbled. "Peter help!" And he realized she was having nightmares. He put his hand out… and drew it back. Maybe another time, he thought.

* * *

"Father Christmas?" asked Susan.

"Father Christmas!" exclaimed Lucy.

"It is!" cried Rose.

"Children!" boomed Father Christmas. "Take your presents!" And he proceeded to give each person their present.

"Peter, Son of Adam. Take this sword and this shield, as they will do you well in battle."

"Thank you!"

"Susan, Daughter of Eve. Take this bow and quiver full of arrows, and this horn that will bring help when you wind it. However, do not fight in the battle. It is not for you to fight."

"Thanks!"

"Lucy, Daughter of Eve. Take this cordial that will heal anyone with one drop. And also take this dagger for protection, for you are not to fight in the battle."

"But I can be brave enough!"

"that isn't the case, dear. Battles are ugly when women fight."

"Oh."

"Rose. Eve's Daughter."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid you have a need for many presents. First take this book, which tells you about everything you need to know. Next, take this bow and quiver and arrows, as you will nee them much. You will also need this dagger for more practical reasons. Lastly, you need this sword and shield."

And the sword and shield were magnificent! Just as great as Peter's, but a little more feminine. But one thought struck her.

"I thought battles were ugly when women fight," said Rose.

"As they are," said Father Christmas, "But there is always an exception to the rule. You must fight in the battle. They will not win without you." Rose blushed furiously, and turned away to talk to Susan and Lucy.

* * *

"So how was last night?" giggled Lucy, while Susan waggled her eyebrows.

"Fine, I guess." replied Rose. "I would have known, if it wasn't for the fact that I was SLEEPING!"

* * *

"I wonder how Edmund's getting on," said Susan.

"I wouldn't worry about him," said Peter.

"Maybe the Witch has shown her true colours!" said Rose hopefully.

"What's this? Said Lucy. "The snow is melting…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review with any thoughts or construction comments you have! F&F for more!**

**Livviwooo: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like it!**

**See you next Tuesday**** where they arrive at the Stone Table and meet Aslan!**


	7. Aslan

_Chapter 7_

_Aslan_

The children were exhausted. They had been walking for hours (though it had felt like days), and everyone was dreaming. Lucy was dreaming about having a nice hot bath. Susan was thinking about a nice comfy bed to snuggle up in. So was Rose (nudge, nudge). Peter, however, was looking. At one girl's honey-brown hair. How it glistened, and glimmered, and how it was so… "Shiny," Peter murmured.

"What?" exclaimed Susan.

"Um…" Peter looked guilty. "The… um… the sea!" Luckily, they had reached the top of the hill and the view was breath-taking. And there was the sea, shimmering in the sunlight. 'Phew!' thought Peter.

"And this is the Stone Table!" said Mrs Beaver proudly.

"Look at all the funny carvings!" exclaimed Susan.

"Why, they're not funny at _all_, silly!" said Rose. "It's perfect English! It says:

_Though one magic is deep_

_Another is deeper_

_When the pure is asleep_

_Time is a healer_

I wonder what it means!"

The rest of the party gathered round. "I think you're going bonkers, Rose!" said Susan. "They're runes, or something. I definitely can't read them."

"Neither can I!" added Lucy.

Peter was silent. How did Rose know this? It looked like runes to him. But how could she have made that up? It was a mystery…

* * *

"Welcome children, to Narnia." said Aslan. His voice was not loud, but somehow, everyone could hear it. It was as if he was everywhere. "Dryads, take the youngest two to the pavilion, while I talk to the others."

Peter and Rose, much surprised, went to the spot where Aslan now stood. Rose was in awe. Never had she seen anything so beautiful, yet so terrible, in all her life. But not a hair was out of place. Peter, who was shaking slightly, admired her as she stood directly in front of Aslan, without twitching a muscle.

"Firstly, look upon the castle where you will be the High King and Queen."

"Um… Aslan," interrupted Rose. "Sorry… but how could I be the Queen without getting married to Peter? And what about the others?"

"It is a fair question, little one. And fair is the answer. The four Pevensies will be Kings and Queens as they are siblings, but for you… you shall have to wait and see what comes to pass."

"Thank you." said Rose.

"Now go to the pavilion with the others while I talk to Peter alone."

Rose ran off.

* * *

When Rose arrived at the pavilion, she was met with chaos. The Dryads and Naiads were running around like headless chickens, and Susan and Lucy were both up a tree. Rose immediately drew her sword and shield, and began to fight a big, grey wolf who was loping towards her. Though she had never handled a sword before, the weapon felt familiar in her hand, and she slashed away like a pro. Susan shrieked. Another wolf had started snapping at her leg dangling off of the tree. "Blow your horn, quick!" shouted Rose. Susan put it to her lips and blew. Such a sweet sound came from it, and in no time, Peter ran into the pavilion and fought the wolf at the tree. But Rose was still battling on. She bashed the wolf's head with her shield. It jumped back, dazed but then sprang forward, ready to attack. Rose shut her eyes and swung with all her might. A horrible squelching sound occurred, followed by a thump. Rose opened one eye, then the other. She regretted it immediately, as she saw that she had lopped off the head of the wolf, and both parts lay in a puddle of blood on the grass. She turned to Peter, and saw that he had killed his wolf too. Aslan padded towards them. "Well done, you two. Son of Adam, come hither to be knighted."

"But what about Rose?" asked Peter. "Won't she be knighted too?"

"The Daughter of Eve will have her reward soon, but not yet."

* * *

After Aslan had had sent the warriors after the lone wolf, everyone sat down to a high tea, then made to go to bed.

"Um… Rose?" said Peter, scratching the back of his neck casually. "Well done today. You really showed that wolf who's boss. If I was Aslan, I would have knighted you quick as a wink! I mean… if girls _are_ knighted." He laughed nervously. "Well… I think Aslan has his reasons…"

" Thanks! You too!" said Rose, smiling slightly, and turned around to make her way to the tent.

"Night!" called out Peter.

Rose turned around. "Night!" she replied. As she turned around again, only then did she let the huge smile break out on her face.

* * *

"Aslan has is reasons?!" said Peter to himself. "How more stupid can you get?" He whacked himself on the side of his head, and walked to the tent.

**A/N: Wow! Another chapter! More action! More fluff! YAAAAAAY! Please follow and favourite for more and review, like this lovely person…**

_**Blue iced lioness: **_**Cool name! Glad you like it! Check every Tuesday evening (or Wednesday morning) for the new chapter update! Keep reviewing! You are a bundle of fun and joy! I love your little script. Can you do some more? You matched the characters perfectly! And I love the 'Um… no.' So funny! It reminded me at that bit in Despicable Me 2 where Gru is practicing his phone call to Lucy and the minion is like "Um…. No." Tee hee hee!**

**See you next Tuesday where Edmund comes back and **_**stuff **_**happens!**


	8. The Traitor

_Chapter 8_

_The Traitor_

"Wakey wakey!" Mrs Beaver entered the tent laden with a packed breakfast tray. "You'll be glad to know the last Son of Adam was rescued last night!"

"Edmund?!" Peter exclaimed. "Here? Now?"

"Just talking to Aslan-"

But Peter Susan and Lucy were already gone. "Children…" Mrs Beaver tutted, shaking her head. "Why aren't you out there dearie?"  
"I'm not wanted," replied Rose. "He's not my brother. I'll let them spend some time with him before I say hello."

Just then, Peter's head popped into the tent. "Come and say hello then!" he said, before grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her outside.

* * *

"Hi Rose… I'm really sorry. I was an idiot! I don't know what came over me!"

" It's perfectly fine, Edmund," Rose replied. Before she could say any more, one of Aslan's leopards came over and said Aslan wished to see her.

* * *

"Daughter of Eve. I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. You will need him always, so keep him always. Name him how you like." And Aslan presented rose with a cute puppy. However, it was quite a big puppy, with an intelligent face.

"Mine? To keep?"

"Yes."

"I shall name him… Rilian. Hello Rilian!"

"Hello!" Rilian said.

"He talks!"

"Yes," replied Aslan. "He will be your greatest companion."

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Clang! Clink!

Peter and Rose battled furiously while the others looked on. "You'll never beat me!" Rose cried.

"I will!" shouted Peter.

Suddenly Rose flicked her sword, catching Peter's and sending it flying into the grass a little bit further on.

Peter walked over to his sword, and picked it up. "That's funny," he said. "The hilt is really cold!"

"What on earth?" exclaimed Rose. Everywhere people started shivering; a cold chill was going through the air.

A whit figure stepped out from among the trees. "It's the Witch!"

* * *

The sad air affected everyone, but it bothered Rose most of all. She couldn't help feeling like she knew what had happened, but couldn't put her finger on what. Seeing Aslan made a thought flutter in her mind. She tried to catch it, but missed. The thought carried on. Rilian noticed the thoughtful look on Rose's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I really don't know," Rose replied

"If it's to do with Aslan, I have the same thoughts. Something's going to happen, I know it is…"

**A/N: Another chapter cleared! Thank you for reading! Please review with your thoughts and follow and favourite for more! See you next Tuesday with chapter 9...**

**EzzieRulez xxx**


	9. The Stone Table

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was feeling unwell on Tuesday, so I had to delay this chapter to today. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 9_

_The Stone Table_

"I can't sleep. Can you?"

"No."

Susan and Lucy couldn't sleep. No matter how long they counted, they _could not _get to sleep. After hours of waiting (or so they thought) they decided to get up and walk about. They hadn't been walking when -

THUMP.

"Aaaaaah!" the two girls screamed. Rose had jumped out of a nearby tree and now stood in front of them, laden with all her weapons, and Rilian by her side.

"What do you think you are doing at this time of night?" asked Rose.

"We couldn't sleep!" replied Lucy.

"Hush!" shushed Rose. "You can't be too loud, otherwise…" she trailed off, looking behind the others to their right. Susan and Lucy turned round to see Aslan coming out of his tent and walking slowly away.

"Where's he going?" asked Susan.

"I don't know, but I sure need to find out!" said Rose with vigour, and ran off towards Aslan. Susan and Lucy followed, picking their skirts up as they went.

* * *

"You can leave me here." said Aslan, his voice breaking.

Susan and Lucy hung back, but Rose (who had been studying Aslan's face for some time) had a moment of realisation -

"No Aslan! You can't do it! Not now!"

"I must, my daughter. I must go on." Before Rose could say any more, Aslan turned tail and walked away.

"What is he going to do?"

"He's sacrificing himself for Edmund!"

"No Aslan, you -" He was gone.

* * *

"…despair and die!" the White Witch screamed. Susan and Lucy turned their heads away, but Rose looked at Aslan's face until the end, until they glazed over. Only then did she let the tears fall.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is going to be packed full of excitement! Please F&F for more, and review like…**

_**Chantel Shepherd: **_**Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! Glad you like the story so far!**

**See you on Tuesday!**


	10. Status Update

**A/N: Hello guys! No… this is not a chapter… sadly. I have been packing all week and have had no time to write and update, and tomorrow I am going to Austria skiing! I hope everyone has a great Valentine's and I'll see you in a couple of weeks!**

**EzzieRulez xxx**


End file.
